Tom Noonan
Tom Noonan (1951 - ) Deaths in Film *''Heaven's Gate ''(1980) [Jake]: Shot to death by Kris Kristofferson. *''Wolfen ''(1981) [Ferguson]: Killed by the Wolfen. (Thanks to ND) *''Best Defense ''(1984) [Frank Holtzman]: Shot to death (off-screen); we learn from it on the television when George Dzundza informs Dudley Moore about Tom's death on the phone. *''The Man with One Red Shoe ''(1985) [Reese]: Accidentally shot by Dabney Coleman, who had mistaken him for Tom Hanks (his body is later seen when James Belushi wakes up next to him). (Thanks to ND) *''F/X ''(1986) [Varrick]: Slashed to death by a shard of glass when he fires at a mirror that had been set up by Bryan Brown (who then bludgeons him with a tire iron). (Thanks to ND) *''Manhunter ''(Red Dragon: The Curse of Hannibal Lecter; Red Dragon: The Pursuit of Hannibal Lecter)' (1986) [Francis Dolarhyde]: Shot repeatedly in the chest in a shoot-out with William L. Petersen and the other cops in William's home (his body is later seen posed like one of his paintings). (See also Ralph Fiennes in the 2002 version Red Dragon.) *''The Monster Squad ''(1987) [Frankenstein]: Sucked into a portal to limbo. (Thanks to ND) *''Collison Course ''(1989) [Scully]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *''RoboCop 2 ''(1990) [Cain]: Dies when Belinda Bauer turns off his life-support system in the hospital after he's been severaly wounded in a car crash during a chase with Peter Weller. His brain is then placed in a cyborg body, and he dies once again when Peter finally manages to remove the brain and smash its glass casing on the ground. *''Last Action Hero ''(1993) [Ripper/Tom Noonan]: Playing a dual role as both himself and a fictional villain who crosses over into the real world, the fictitious "Ripper" is electrocuted when Arnold Schwarzenegger knocks Tom's axe into a fusebox while Tom is standing on a wet floor. ("Ripper" also falls to his death from a rooftop after being shot by Arnold in the film-within-the-film.)'' (Thanks to Mathew, HL, and Tony)'' *''Phoenix ''(1998) [Chicago]: Killed along with his cohorts by a dying Ray Liotta. (Thanks to Gary) *''Knockaround Guys ''(2001) [Sheriff Decker]: Shot to death in the crossfire of a shoot-out between Barry Pepper and John Malkovich's thugs. (Thanks to ND) *''The Pledge ''(2001) [Gary Jackson a.k.a. The Wizard]: Burned to death when his car catches fire after being hit by a logging truck (his body is later seen on fire when cops drive passed). (Thanks to ND) *''Eight Legged Freaks ''(2002) [Joshua Taft]: Killed by a giant tarantula. (Thanks to HL) Deaths in Television *''Tales from the Darkside: The Odds ''(1984) [Lacey]: Appears as a ghost thorughout the episode. (Thanks to ND) *''The X-Files: Paper Hearts ''(1996) [John Lee Roche]: Shot in the head by either David Duchovny or Mitch Pileggi as Tom is about to shoot Carly McKillip. (Thanks to ND) *''Hell On Wheels: The White Spirit (2012) '[Reverend Nathaniel Cole]: Killed by Eddie Spears, who embraces him and then stabs him in the stomach. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Blacklist: The Stewmaker (No.161) (2013) [The Stewmaker]: After being incapacitated by James Spader before he could kill Megan Boone, Tom is dissolved in his own acid tub by James just before the FBI and police arrived at his woodland cabin. Noteworthy connections *Ex-Mr. Karen Young Gallery Cain's death.png|Tom Noonan in RoboCop 2 Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by brain damage